The invention relates to a window for a building structure, comprising a window frame, a sash and a pane including at least one sheet of glass or other glazing material, said sash being moveable relative to the frame by means of a hinge connection including a set of frame hinge parts and a set of sash hinge parts, said sash carrying the pane, said sash including at least a first element surrounding the pane and formed as a moulded border element which at least partially encases an edge of at least one sheet of said pane, said first element having at least one functional face.
When glazing vertical windows as well as roof windows the pane is usually secured to a glass-carrying frame, i.e. traditionally the sash, by means of glazing profiles fastened to the frame by means of screws. The pane is kept in place by means of glass spacers and glazing clips. Though it has proven very efficient this method suffers from a number of disadvantages, among others the large number of different parts needed for the glazing and the fact that the discontinuous support may cause potentially destructive strains on the pane, particularly when using a conventional glass sheet pane. This influences the lifespan of the pane with respect to breakage and failure in the sealing, the latter resulting in the formation of condensation in the space between the two sheets of glass constituting the pane.
One attempt at overcoming these deficiencies is disclosed in published European patent application No. EP 0 384 482 A2.